Broken Existence
by Ohioan0897
Summary: Allen and Kanda are in a bad situation involving Tyki and Rhode. Bondage, Dark, Rape, slight Lemon, Yaoi, TykixAllen eventually KandaxAllen Yullen
1. The Brink

Ok well here is fanfic #2!!!

**Um some Warnings are... Rape, Beatings, Torture?, Yaoi, M rated content, Slight Bondage, Angst, non-fluff!!! If you do not like any of these themes please turn back now.**

Meanwhile, if you read this just to Flame me i will use those in my fireplace to keep me warm as it is starting to get cold out (i want to save up a collection to save on heating bills). This story will have mulitiple chapters though probably not more than 10. I would get bored.... In reviews please feel free to make suggestions seeing as to how i am making this up as i go, and i have no plan for it. If I did it would all seem terriblly rushed. Please excuse any mistakes in grammer as i have a special way of writing, i tried to tone it down a lot. Now im curious to see if many people even bother with these little drabbles of the author so when you review just type White Tiger (one of my favorite animals) somewhere in it!! And yes Allen is in a terrible situation..... And yes I was feeling Sadistic. And yes, i had to take it out on someone. So now without further distraction!!!

**

* * *

**

**Broken Existence**

* * *

Allen let out a strangled cry. Tears flowing freely down his face. His white hair was matted and filthy. He couldn't remember the last time he had bathed. His skin was cut and bruised all over. But at this point he couldn't feel it. His hoarse voice gave out yet another scream as he was violated further. But it didn't really matter at this point. Nothing did. His eyes were swollen shut, due to the hitting. But he didn't need to see to know what captors face looked like.

Tyki grinned sadistically down at the 15 year old. It brought him pleasure to see the boys face contorted in pain. It never got old. He continued to rape the boy before him. Each cut and bruise on Allen's previously flawless body just made him tingle more. He thrusted just a few more times and he finally made Allen come to completion. He laughed when he saw the absolute horror on the smaller face. Tyki felt walls clench and that drove him over the edge.

As he pulled out he took in the sight before him. Allen almost looked dead, lacerations and bruises in countless areas. The boy was practically nothing but black, blue, and red. The spots of blood just made the look better. He chuckled as he realized that the young boy had passed out.

He really liked the position that Allen was in. Or rather, he _loved_it. The boy was in a sitting position. But its not like he had a choice. He was on top of a crate, hands chained to the wall above his head crisscrossing at the wrists. He had no choice but to look as if on display. Tyki rather liked the shackles around Allen's legs just above his knees. With those connected to the wall via chains, it made Allen's legs spread, to reveal the beautifully abused little hole still leaking come.

With a smile Tyki walked away to report to the Earl for his next assignment.

_Allen looked around him and saw the hoards of Akuma chasing him. To his left Lavi was fighting as well, and on his right he saw Kanda with the usual scowl in place. Allen activated his Innocence and chose the gun version. He began to shoot at the various level 1s that surrounded him and his friends. They were beginning to win!! But as fate would have it four level 3s decided to turn up. Soon enough the exorcists were fighting against each other's backs in a small circle. The four level 3s landed on the ground encircling the teens. The level 3s took their stance, and lunged forward._

Allen awoke with a fright. He didn't want to be awake. But he didn't want to deal with the nightmares. He started to remember what had happened once more. He had been fighting along side his comrades when one of the Akuma had knocked him out. He had awoken here. Allen could not remember how long ago he was brought here. Has it been days? He was sure that it was longer than that. Weeks perhaps. He wouldn't be surprised if it was past a month. He was sore everywhere, but that was to be expected. With Rhode always coming in here to torture him and tell him that she loved him, then it helps so much when Tyki comes in to rape Allen at night. Sometimes one of them would skip a day just to mess with Allen's head.

And with that thought there was a creak from across the cell. Light began to pool in from the dimly lit hall, but with Allen always being surrounded by utter darkness, it might as well have been the sun blaring down on him at noon. He instinctively closed his eyes. He heard light footsteps make their way towards him. A soft giggle was next. It was Rhode. He didn't need to see her to know who it was. No one else ever came for him, other than Tyki.

"Aww, poor Allen. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Allen had forgotten that today was the day for food. He didn't get food everyday, no they wanted him to stay weak, under their easy control. His Innocence arm was twitching. They knew that his Innocence required countless calories. But without them, he couldn't control it, let alone activate it. Remarkably though his eye was quiet too. Apparently it needs energy to run. It kind of amused Allen, but he didn't have the strength to think about it for long.

"I have bread for you, you're lucky. I remembered to put butter on it!!" she giggled once more before she continued. "Allen. I'm gonna give you a treat today!!" she laughed some more. "I brought a pitcher of water this time!!" She held it up as if it were some kind of prize. Allen no longer showed his emotions. He no longer had the strength.

"Hmmm," Rhode said as she looked at him. "I'm gonna do something else for you too!!" she wanted something, Allen was sure of it. Normally she would waltz in here with a big smirk on her face. Torturing him. She had various "toys" as she called them. Whips, knives, nails, clamps, pliers. So many things. She even brought in an iron rod that had been put in a furnace. He remembered that she had half cried when it was too cool to brand Allen anymore. He heard her steps as she began to walk toward him. Rhode had a small metal object… he hadn't seen this one. She leaned over him, lifted his wrists to her, Allen grimaced expecting some kind of pain to wreak havoc on his body. All he felt was his arms falling in place beside him.

Allen could not believe that his arms were no longer above his head… he attempted to move them but to no avail. He didn't have the strength. He hated himself for being so damned weak!! He at least got one of them to move an inch but he soon regretted it. Pain coursed through his muscles. They had been too still for far too long. Rhode moved away and smiled sweetly. The edges of his vision went black momentarily. He forced himself back awake only to find that his legs had been released as well. He soon found himself falling off of the crate. He couldn't tell if Rhode had pushed him or if he had fallen from his weight somehow being off center. Either way they both ended in the same way.

Allen winced when he hit the ground. His voice was thrashed from being with Tyki so long the night before. Rhode kicked the food towards Allen's collapsed form, the water was next, yet somehow it managed to stay upright and barely lose a drop. Rhode walked away and left Allen to remain on the cold hard floor. Allen tried to move his arms so that he could get himself in a more favorable position. It was just too painful for him though. He was really tempted not to eat. If he didn't consume anything, then he couldn't be around much longer. The torture and the pain could all go away.

He briefly wondered if anyone at the Black Order would miss him. He thought about Lenalee first. Her bright persona… would it fall if he died?

Lavi, the Bookman in training, would he feel anything?

Komui, well… he wouldn't have to worry about Lenalee getting taken by him. Allen laughed inwardly at this. He didn't love her like he had thought. It was more along the lines of a sister.

Master… no he wouldn't… the best thing that Allen did in his eyes was pay off his debts.

Jerry… at least he wont have to worry about the food quantity anymore.

Krory… and, Miranda…. Would they miss him?

Kanda… if no one else cared surely he wouldn't, the one person he wanted, the one person who could lift Allen's spirits with out realizing it, was this man. More than likely Kanda would just reply to the news, "Che, stupid bean sprout. I knew he'd die young. Its just his type" and Kanda would probably never think of him again.

Allen let out a sigh. He tried moving again but the image he saw was not staying still. Allen came upon a realization… why can he still see? Normally it would be pitch black again. With a shot of adrenaline he shot up and looked around. There was a candle on a table in the corner. The same table that held all of Rhodes "toys". The same table that held the lube, if Tyki was in a forgiving mood. Allen began to stumble toward the table. But the adrenaline didn't last for very long. He soon collapsed onto his knees. His sight began to swim even more, as it came in and out of focus. Allen passed out before he had even hit the ground.

A scream erupted through Allen's throat. He awoke with a crushing and piercing pain throughout his wrist. Someone kicked him in the head. Allen looked up to find Tyki staring down at the poor boy. Tyki's foot was still on Allen's wrist. The other one started to crush his head down into the hard floor. Allen's free hand went to Tyki's ankle over his head. Allen knew that his grip was very lose, he couldn't have gotten Tyki off of him if he had wanted, but it didn't stop the instinct. And that would be Allen's demise.

"So you think your in a position to stop me, eh boy?!" with that said, Tyki removed his feet from Allen, only to kick him across the room. The sadist walked over to the small frame of a boy. He grabbed Allen's hair. Allen instinctively wrapped his hands around the mans arm. Tyki relocated his hand to Allen's throat so fast it made the boys head spin. Tyki growled as his grip tightened even more.

Allen was steadily losing consciousness. His hands slipped from Tyki's arm. On the brink of death the man let go of the boy just in time. Tyki did not want to lose Allen just yet. The boy proved worthy to keep Rhode occupied, not to mention to release his own frustrations. Tyki considered putting Allen back into his bindings, but he soon changed his mind, after all we wouldn't want to get blood on his shirt now did he. He could just send a servent to do it later if he remembers.

* * *

**Tyki:** Well this wasn't too bad.

**Allen: **Your kidding me.......

**Tyki:** No, I'm not kidding I found that it was quite enjoyable.

**Allen:** Has anyone told you that your a real _pervert_?

**Tyki:** Why yes, can't say that I remember what had happened to them....

**Ohioan:** Why don't we just leave it at that.....

**Tyki:** Now thats just no fun at all....

**Rhode:** When will the next chapter be up Ohio?

**Ohioan: **Hmmmm soon i would guess... It just happens to be rather late, and i felt it was a good stopping point. I will post it as soon as it is written!!!

**Allen/Rhode/Tyki: **Real reliable date.....

**Ohioan:** Well its the truth, so get over it!!!

**Tyki:** As long as I get to have my way with him.

**Rhode:** Me too!! Me too!! Allen is fun to play with!!

**Allen: **I can hear you!!

**Kanda: **Stupid bean sprout.

**Everyone:** Ka-Kanda?!?!

**Ohioan:** Oh yeah as per request of my friend Whit, Kanda will be comin into the story. I'm not too sure as to how it will turn out though...

**Kanda:** You never do plan ahead....

**Ohioan: **Oh get over yourself!!! If i knew the ending and had a story map, it wouldn't be as much fun!! Once I know the ending it becomes boring to me. Well anyway to people who are still reading you are awesome!!

**Rehearsed statement from everyone present: _Please Review!!! It will fuel Ohioan's creative energy flow!!! It also makes her feel warm and happy inside!! Thank you for staying with us to the end!!! White Tigers Are AWESOME!!!_**


	2. Capture

I just want to thank the awesome people who helped me out with this chapter!!!

The first is **KaiXifeng**, thank you for all the inspiration, without you this chapter would not have come out as quickly!!! And for the rest that helped me out as well!!! Thank you to…** WrathofMugen, **and** XxXStarxDustXxX**

And thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! That kind of thing makes me want to update!!! Don't forget that while your making your awesome-esque (My new favorite word.. if you can call it one..) review to make a suggestion if you have one!! I reply to all of my reviews!!! Well anyway that's all for here, onward to the story!!

"It's been two months and we haven't come across a damn clue!!" Lavi shouted at Komui. In his anger Lavi shoved a bunch of papers on the floor… though with Komui's office… it just made it look cleaner.

"Lavi, I know your upset but there is nothing we can do. As much as I hate to believe it myself, the fact of the matter is that Allen is most likely dead." Komui sounded to statistical at the moment.

"Lavi…" Lenalee began. She was upset too… but there wasn't a thing that anyone could do for Allen. "All we can do is pray… please don't blame Nii-san."

"Lavi," at the voice of Panda Lavi looked up from the floor. He understood. He was a Bookman in training. He has been through it before. But he got so caught up in it all that it didn't matter. Allen was his friend. And at that moment all he could do was turn on his heal and walk out of the room. Lenalee saw a few teardrops as he rushed past. On instinct she followed him out.

When Allen had come to his senses, he realized he was once more restricted. His wrists crisscrossed and were pulled tightly away from his body. This caused him to be at a painful angle with his little ass on the very edge of the crate, his legs dangling in the front. The candle was left on again, he could see. But when it went out, it would just be more painful. It was then that he noticed the shadow in the corner. His eyes went wide with fear.

"I didn't expect you to notice me so soon, boy," a smooth voice said. Tyki stepped out into the makeshift light. A feral smile on his face. Allen noted the bulge in the mans pants. Tyki began walking towards the smaller frame.

Allen began to panic. Without realizing it Allen had lifted his foot, and shoved it into Tyki's stomach. Unfortunately for Allen, what he thought was a forceful shove was merely a light pressure. He should have known better.

The act had enraged the Portuguese man. _Why did he still resist? Did he not know that he could easily be killed? Maybe… that's what the boy was looking for. Well he will have to teach the boy here some manners now wont he. Perhaps this Kanda he spoke of in his sleep will serve as fun as well._

"Boy, do you have a death wish? You're foolish to think that we will end our fun on your account. How about I go get Kanda? Hmm? Do you want him to join our games?" Tyki paused to admire the look of pure horror on Allen's frail face.

"Is that a yes?" Allen looked down to the floor. _Why did Tyki have to go and mention Kanda? _A single teardrop slid down Allen's face with out his consent.

Tyki laughed at this as his mind was made up. He would have to go get this Kanda person. Torturing them in front of Allen would prove the best way to get the look he loved on Allen's precious face.

Kanda was walking through the countryside. He had no time to wait for a broken down train. He needed to get beck to headquarters to deliver the innocence. He was passing through a lovely meadow filled with white lotuses. It was really quite the sight while the moon was out. He sensed something coming and put his hand on Mugen, getting ready to draw if necessary. He saw a dark cloud come over the horizon. He looked behind himself. Another cloud. It was coming in all directions, and fast.

Within a matter of seconds the grumpy teen was surrounded. He saw the Noah known as Tyki Mikk standing on top of one of the Level 1s. Kanda looked around. Akuma as far as the eye could see.

"Che, A bit much for one Innocence don't you think?!" Kanda yelled to the Noah.

"Not at all _friend,_" Tyki grinned. "You see I'm after more than just that Innocence. The Innocence just happens to be a bonus, along with yours as well." Tyki's grin grew wider whilst he made plans for Kanda's demise.

Kanda began to activate his Innocence when all of a sudden Tyki was in his face. The teens face showed semi shock, but was quickly recomposed. This humored Tyki to no end.

Tyki's hand went Kanda's that was holding Mugen and effectively crushed it with in his grip. Kanda bit his lip as to not cry out. Tyki did not like this. He wanted to hear screams. Tyki let his free arm wind back, and then let lose a bone crushing punch into Kanda's gut. Blood came out of the teen's mouth when he let out a choked cry. Still not good enough for the sadistic man.

Tyki grabbed the katana, while looking for the other Innocence in the teen's coat. Once he located it he threw Kanda onto the ground wet with dew. Tyki took no wasted time as he crushed the Innocence fragment that had yet to find its wielder.

Tyki smirked as he grabbed hold of Mugen once more. Kanda's eyes flinched with rage. The teen quickly got up and ran toward the Noah. This amused Tyki all the more. With a flick of the wrist he drove the katana right through Kanda's stomach. He made sure to miss the teen's vitals. Kanda's hands grabbed hold of the sword and Tyki's hands, at an attempt to force Tyki off of his prized possession.

This amused Tyki, he could tell that the teen was in pain. He let go of the sword. In return Kanda fell backwards to the earth. His hands still on Mugen. Once he hit he used all of the strength that he had before he passed out to get the katana out of his torso. Tyki stopped Kanda's attempt and put his foot on the top of the hilt. It didn't stop Kanda from trying. As the teen struggled to even get his weapon out from himself, Tyki took in the scene. Kanda was lying in a pool of his own blood, which was steadily growing by the second. Kanda's face paled more and more with each drop of blood that was lost. Tyki watched the teen until he passed out.

"Nii-san!!!" Lenalee shouted through tears. She ran into the messy office, only to be caught in her loving brothers embrace.

"Lenalee, what happened?" Komui stoked his sister's long hair.

"It's Kanda!!! They found Mugen in a field!! And around Mugen was a pool of blood! Kanda's blood!! Oh Nii-san!! What are we going to do?" At this point Lenalee couldn't hold herself up. Komui tried to put on a brave face. At that point Lavi burst onto the scene.

"Is it true?! Did they get Yuu too?!" All Komui could do was nod his head yes. And with the confirmation Lavi ran from the room. And as he ran he heard Lenalee break down even more, and the entire Black Order felt the loss of two prized exorcists.

**Allen:** I was barely in there…..

**Ohioan: **Sorry my little drama queen, I had to get Kanda captured first 

**Kanda: **And you smile at this?!

**Tyki:** What isn't there to smile at?

**Allen/Kanda:** NO ONE ASKED FOR A SADISTIC OPINION!!!

**Ohioan: **Everyone gets along soo well here… T_T

**Allen: **So do you know Kanda and I will make it out?

**Ohioan: **Well I do know that Lavi, Lenalee, and possibly Krory will come and try to rescue you guys.. the only thing is that once they find you two… whether or not you two will still be alive…..

***silence***

**Ohioan: **What?

**Rhode: **When will the next chapter be up Ohio?

**Ohioan: **Not sure, hopefully before Saturday. I'll be working again after that.

**Everyone: **EH?!?! You have a JOB?!?!

**Ohioan:** Yes, how else will I pay for my manga… and potential Cosplays!!!

**Everyone:** …. We should have known…..

**Ohioan:** How would you not know that?

**Kanda: **Che, Freak

**Ohioan: **Your too kind Kanda!!! What was your first clue?!?! Sheesh took you long enough!! I mean c'mon I'm even doing an Omake theatre!!

**Everyone's thoughts: **She has a point….

**Rehearsed statement from everyone present: **_**Please Review!!! It will fuel Ohioan's creative energy flow!!! It also makes her feel warm and happy inside!! Thank you for staying with us to the end!!!**_


	3. Rape

Ok I'm sorry for how the chapters have divided stuff up…. What I tried didn't show up… it looked like this too…. ~~~~~~ T-T goes to show who wins…. Well any who here we go with chapter three!! And I see that tons of people are coming back!! That makes me want to cry!! I'm so happy!! BUT reviews make me even happier!! So when you're done hit that little green button!! Thank you to everyone!!

Tyki walked through the dim halls proudly as he dragged his trophy by the hair, with a certain cell in mind. He made sure that Rhode would be absent for a little while. Upon coming to the door his smile grew even bigger. He opened it, and walked through. Allen lifted his head weakly to see who it was. He didn't have the energy to even show that he was scared.

"Aww, now don't look at me like that, boy," Tyki grinned, Allen knew it couldn't be good. "Especially when I had brought you a present." It was now that Tyki chose to lift Kanda up by his hair and toss him nonchalantly across the cold room. Tyki got what he wanted. The look on Allen's face was a priceless gem. Fear, Horror, Pain, Shock, Anger, Sadness, and many more were skewed upon the boys face.

With out thinking Allen glared at Tyki. His eyes were so defiant, that it almost made Tyki laugh. Almost. Tyki flashed that famous smirk of his. This angered Allen even more. He struggled to get out of his bindings, increasing the size of the bruises that were already there. Allen uncharacteristically growled. He hated the man before him even more. A scowl crept to his face.

Tyki was more than happy with the outcome. This was the best face Allen had shown yet. Tyki began to close the distance. He took one of his gloved hands from out of his pocket. Lifted it to Allen's pale expression, and gripped his jaw with a deadly pressure on his cheeks.

"What can you possibly do about it?" Tyki mocked Allen. He locked eyes with the boy. "Not going to back down?" The Portuguese man sneered. He was sure that this would be very enjoyable.

Tyki became aware that the teen in the corner was beginning to wake. His smile grew even more if that were possible. Kanda began coughing, which had alerted Allen. But Allen could not turn to look to his friend. His jaw was still within the mans vicious grip.

Kanda took in his surroundings as he held on to his stomach. He noticed that the bleeding had stopped, but first where the hell was he? He saw Tyki's feet and immediately looked up. Then he saw Allen. _The bean sprout was still alive?!?! After all this time, he had been here?_ But then Kanda noticed Tyki's hand on Allen. Even though it hurt like hell, Kanda stood up. This got Tyki's attention, he looked straight at the swordsman. But he never let go.

Kanda went to reach for Mugen…. But it wasn't there. Tyki saw the turmoil with in the teens mind. While Kanda was desperately thinking about what could be done he heard Allen scream. Kanda's head jerked up to see what was wrong. There was blood. It was dripping down Allen's face. Tyki had taken off his glove only to drive his fingers into Allen's cursed eye.

Without registering a thought Kanda tackled Tyki, only to run into the wall opposite him. _ What the fuck?!_ Kanda turned around as quickly as he could but he couldn't stop what came next. Tyki pushed Kanda against the wall with his forearm crushing the teen's throat. When Tyki finally let go Kanda drop to the ground, barely registering Allen crying out to him. Tyki walked back over to his precious toy Kanda finally regained his senses, he quickly stood up.

"Ah, ah, ah." Tyki said tauntingly as he stuck a phased hand into Allen's chest. "Lest you want him to die with a crushed heart I suggest you stay where you are." To add emphasis Tyki wrapped his fingers around Allen's heart and gave a light squeeze. Allen's screams could be heard from two floors above them.

Kanda didn't dare take a step. "I'm happy to see that you understand me." Tyki couldn't help but to let out a maniacal laugh as he undid the zipper on his black dress trousers. A massive arousal was placed at Allen's entrance. Kanda's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _Was this the reason why the bean sprout had those bruises in those places? 'Spose this is why the little brat was naked…_

Removing his hand from Allen's chest because he didn't feel like breaking his toy yet, Tyki placed Allen's legs on top of his shoulders. With a rough jerk Tyki was fully sheathed. Allen let out yet another bloodcurdling scream. Allen had no strength to hold back.

Allen could not believe that Tyki would do this in front of Kanda. It was far too embarrassing. He was ashamed of himself beyond words. He didn't want his body to react but sure enough, he began sporting a painful erection as well. Tyki grabbed hold of it to make Allen suffer even more.

Kanda couldn't take much more. Without processing what he was about to do, he ran to tackle Tyki once more. Unfortunately for Kanda, Tyki was well aware of what was going on. He internally debated whether to send the teen flying into the wall or just phase once more. He chose the first. Without breaking the rhythm with Allen, Tyki sent Kanda flying into the wall and an audible crack was heard when Kanda hit it headfirst.

At this point Allen's eyes began to shed tears, the tears were like a betrayal to him. He felt truly exposed. Tyki reveled in Allen's pain, and he gave one last hard yank, and the poor boy came. With Allen's emotional face coupled with the feeling of walls getting tighter and tighter, along with Allen's scream, Tyki came as well with a grunt.

Tyki noticed that Kanda was still trying to get up. He pulled out of Allen, phased so that the boy's legs would fall and dangle as before, and closed the distance between himself and the teen before him. Kanda was on his knee, attempting to push up with the one hand on the thigh that was propped up. Tyki simply looked down at him. Almost turned to walk away, but then he turned back to kick Kanda in the head to send him flying into the same forsaken wall. Tyki left and his laughter could be heard from down the hall.

**Ohioan: **Well that's it for this chapter… sorry it was so short… but I have things I have to do!!

**Rhode: **I wasn't in this at all!! Tyki its all your fault!!

**Tyki:** I'm perfectly happy with this…

**Allen: ** *passed out due to rape… again..*

**Kanda: **You bastard!!!

**Tyki:** I know… It's so hard to be me.

**Ohioan:** Well the next chapter will probably be short as well. Rhode will have her chance at Allen…. Or Kanda. Hmmm I wonder which will cause Allen more pain…..

**Rhode: **…. I know I know!! Can I torture both of them?

**Ohioan:** Hmmm if it turns out ok :)

**Tyki:** So will I be absent this chapter?

**Ohioan: **As sexy as you are…. I'm sorry but yes.

**Kanda:** You people are really sick…

**Rehearsed statement from everyone present: **_**Please Review!!! It will fuel Ohioan's creative energy flow!!! It also makes her feel warm and happy inside!! Thank you for staying with us to the end!!!**_


	4. Torture

Ok guys I'm going to cry!!! 333 visitors? And then so many have come back to read the next chapters? AND 20 reviews? I feel so grateful!! But it also makes me realize something. No one wants to read my cute little NaruHina story… Everyone wants to read something dark…. And to be honest that kind of scares me…. But I am honestly happy that you love this story :) Thank you all for staying here, thank you really!! I'm always accepting suggestions for the story, though I can't always use them. BUT THEY ARE STILL APRECIATED!!! Not to mention the fact they spark Ideas of my own!!

Chapter 4: Torture

Kanda awoke with a start. He looked around him, and then he felt the pain coursing through his head and torso. _So it wasn't a dream_. He looked up at Allen. _ Why had Tyki done that? Well I guess it's obvious why... But why Allen? What could he have possibly done this time? _Kanda stood. He walked over to Allen, and couldn't help but to stare. Allen was bruised and bloody. _How could he have lived so long in this condition_? Kanda looked around the room and noticed a table with a candle on it. This being the only source of light naturally Kanda walked to it. He noticed some bread and a pitcher of water next to it. _Nice of them to put it in reach_.

Kanda walked back over to the sleeping boy. He looked at Allen's wrists to see if he could get them off. It was then he noticed a small metal object on the crate under Allen. _A key?_ Kanda picked it up and he was right. The teen proceeded to unlock the boy's bindings. Allen's arms fell beside him with a thud. _He's really out of it._ Kanda moved to pick the boy up and was surprised at how light Allen was. It then made him wonder,_ When was the last time the brat ate?_ Kanda laid Allen beside a wall. He took off his coat, and with how long it was it would easily make a blanket for Allen.

Kanda turned and went to go get the bread. _It's still warm?_ Kanda quickly dismissed this; he had a task at hand. He grabbed both of the items but then set them down when he noticed a drawer. Kanda of course opened it. Inside there were objects no one would want to see. A whip, different sizes of knives, pliers, nails, a hammer, some kind of clamp, a weird little black ring, and various other items. Kanda moved to pick up the biggest knife, but his hand couldn't get through. _A glass box?_ Kanda rammed his fist into it as hard as he could, but it didn't budge. It did however leave a crack. But it soon repaired itself, and the crack disappeared. _What the hell?!_

Kanda closed the drawer and took the bread and water over to Allen. The boy had woken up at some point and looked up to Kanda, and what the teen saw actually broke his heart. All life was gone from his eyes. The teen dropped to his knees, and said, "I'm sorry." It didn't even seem to register. Kanda's heart fell further. _What the hell have they done to him. _Kanda knew that there was a bloody lot one could go through being in a place like this for over 2 months.

In the only way he knew how to Kanda tried to lighten the mood. "Stupid bean sprout, it would help if you ate your damn food" but there was no reaction. Kanda slowly lifted Allen up and rested him against the wall, Allen winced despite the gentleness that Kanda showed. _Damn he is really screwed up!! But if we are ever going to get out of here, I have to get him better. And fast. _The shirtless teen felt a draft throughout the cell. _It's a wonder he doesn't have pneumonia. _Kanda took the bread and tore off a small piece. He opened Allen's mouth and put it in.

Allen didn't know what was inside his mouth, but it felt good, he didn't want it to go away. So he didn't move, he didn't dare move. Then he felt a hand on his chin to force him to chew. He looked up and saw Kanda._ Why was he here?_ Allen lifted a hand to be sure that Kanda was really there. He touched the teens face, it kind of startled Allen when there was a hand on his hand on Kanda's cheek.

"Stupid bean sprout, why did you let yourself get captured?" Allen could only chuckle lightly at this.

"Its Allen, Ba-Kanda," Allen whispered. All of this used up the boy's strength and he effectively passed out, with a smile on his face.

As Kanda kept feeding Allen, he tried to figure out what he was feeling for the boy before him. All of a sudden a strange table materialized within the confines of the cell. The only strange thing was how two parts branched off to the side near the head. He then noted that there were bindings connected on it. Kanda was on alert. He couldn't let something happen again. The next thing may very well kill Allen. A little girl walked into the room, with two servants.

"Hi ya!" Kanda couldn't help but to glare. "Aww that's really rude." The girl glared back. _What was a human girl doing here? _It was then that Rhode decided to turn Noah. _Shit!! Another?!_ Kanda showed evident shock, and it made Rhode laugh.

A feral grin spread across Rhode's face. "Now, it's my turn!" With that said Rhode seemingly transported herself over to Kanda. She looked up and smiled sweetly before Kanda had a chance to register what was going on. And before he knew it he was slammed into the wall behind him, away from Allen. Out of the corner of his eye, Kanda saw the two servants pick Allen up to bind the boy once more. _No!! Not him! Leave him be!! _Kanda couldn't move from where he was. The Noah's grip was stronger than he anticipated. He felt a pinch in his neck, _What the hell?! _He looked to see what it was, as the device was pulled away. _The fuck?! A syringe? _

Kanda felt his knees give out. His vision began to fade. Everything was a blur, and he felt himself get moved. Someone lifted him up onto a table. Kanda couldn't even process the fact that he was being tied down to the thing.

Allen was horrified when he saw them tie Kanda down, _Why couldn't he fight back?!_ All Allen could do was watch helplessly as they moved about. There was something shining on the floor._ They used drugs?!_ Struggling even more to get loose, Allen cried out in protest. This caught Rhode's attention. She turned and walked over to the boy.

"What's wrong Allen?" she put on her innocent face, and it disgusted Allen to no end. Rhode moved the hair from the left side of Allen's face. "Aww, Tyki got to it first…" she pouted, looking at the hole in Allen's head that should have been his eye. "Well no matter, I can still do other things. Don't worry I'll leave you alone today, Allen. That is, if you be quiet. _And_ you can not look away." Her eyes we dead set on Allen's. The boy knew what she could do. But he also knew that there was no way he can watch Kanda get it. "Agreed?" She waited for a second or two. "I'll take your silence as a yes" Allen looked down in shame, only to have his head pulled back up by one of the servants.

She held his head right below his jaw, the other hand on his forehead to keep him steady against the wall behind him. He couldn't help but to skew his eyes shut. The other servant forced his eyes open. Kanda was still out of it. However Allen knew for a fact that intense pain brought you out of the drugs effects quickly. He knew it first hand.

Rhode smiled when she saw that Allen wouldn't be able to break the hold. She walked over to her special little table and pulled out a dagger. She walked to the side of Kanda that was the furthest from Allen. With Kanda tied down with his legs in a V, his arms stretched away from himself, and the drugs effects still there, it would have been impossible to deflect what was coming. Kanda let loose a bloodcurdling scream as Rhode drove the dagger through his thigh. She laughed as she twisted it ever so slightly.

Allen could barely see the blood on the tight black pants. His vision got blurry as he tried to hide the tears. Rhode removed the dagger only to trace parts of Kanda's tattoo. Blood came up from the surface of his skin. The teen stubbornly stayed quiet, clenching his fists when it was hard. Rhode soon got bored with the tattoo, and moved to the other side of the teen's chest. She was just about to start when she put the dagger down. A stool materialized, and she pulled it over to the table.

Putting her elbow on the table, and resting her head in her hand, she gave a contented smile to show that she was comfortable. Picking up the dagger once more, she began drawing intricate patterns on Kanda's flawless flesh. She pulled a rag from her pocket to wipe up the blood when it got in her way. Kanda had sweat dropping down his face. Rhode quickly got bored because the teen never made a sound. Smiling fiercely she adjusted the dagger in her grip and slashed deeply into Kanda's stomach. Kanda still held back his voice, though a little was heard.

Seeing all of this took Allen over the edge. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. Rhode was very pleased with this. She put the dagger down and walked over to the little table to grab another "toy" this time she grabbed some nails and her favorite hammer. Allen couldn't take it anymore. He thrashed and thrashed but the servants kept him in place no matter how hard he might try. He tried to yell out, protest somehow he couldn't help Kanda and it tore away at his heart. The maids held fast with a grip of steel, and cat-like reflexes. The tears flow more and more and Rhode almost feels a twinge of guilt. Unless it was that bad egg she ate…

Rhode stared at Allen. His sad, desperate eyes pleading to ruthless ones. All of a sudden there was a violent knock on the door. She didn't break her gaze, as she walked over. Opening the door without looking away she said hastily "What do ya want?"

Allen couldn't make out the response. Rhode simply closed the door. And walked back. She came right up to Allen and kept staring. "Why is it I get a more pained face from you when I'm playing with someone else, compared to when I'm playing with you? Are you jealous?" At this point the female servants had let Allen go. Rhode was still staring intently at Allen. The boy shook his head no.

He then pleaded, "Please Rhode, please. Leave Kanda alone. He doesn't deserve it. You wanted me and you have me." Allen's voice picked up with this line, "Why did you have to drag Kanda into this!?!" Rhode was stumped. The table and stool disappeared and Kanda fell to the hard floor. She couldn't figure Allen out. Rhode ordered the maids out of the room. It was dinnertime, and she didn't feel like being scolded for being late again.

Kanda, after watching Allen's display, couldn't believe his ears. _Why did he care more for me than he did himself?_ Kanda got up and walked over to Allen. At this point the teen was grateful to have thought of putting the key into his pocket. He let Allen loose. The boy attempted to stand up so that he could touch Kanda. He just wanted to be sure he was still there. As he began to fall, the teen caught him. The boy was then placed on the crate and Kanda fell to his knees.

"Bean sprout, why?" Kanda's hands were shaking on Allen's thighs. "Why did you stop her? She could have hurt you even more. She could have killed you!!" Allen couldn't comprehend what was being said.

"Why you ask?" Allen looked down to his friend and put his human hand on the teen's head. "Because," he began with a sob, "I don't want to see you hurt" the boy's head fell to sit on the teens. "I love you, everyday I think about you. Then seeing that…. I couldn't stand it. I wished that she would leave you alone." Kanda saw a tear fall to the floor.

The teen's eyes widened. _Bean sprout, loves… me? Is that what I have felt all this time for him? Is that why I can never stop thinking of him? I had never thought.._ His thoughts were brought to a halt when he felt the boy falling from the wooden crate. Just barely making it in time, Kanda caught him in the nick of time. He looked down to the frail face below him. Allen had passed out.

**Allen:** I pass out a lot…

**Ohioan: ** Well duh!! You're supposed to be really weak and malnourished.

**Tyki:** I really wasn't included…..

**Rhode: **Well ha!! :p

**Tyki:** Rhode you annoy me to no end…. *rubbing of temples*

**Kanda:** -mutter- Do I love him?

**Ohioan:** For the sake of the story, yes. Yes you do.

**Tyki: **I'm really impressed with you Ohioan.

**Ohioan: **Huh? Why?

**Tyki: **Because you updated merely a day later.

**Ohioan: ** Yeah I felt that I should…. Originally I wanted these two chapters to be together. And it was really hard to focus… I guess I should have typed this at home rather than the library…..

**Rhode:** Well I still got to play so I'm happy.

**Millennium Earl: **Why are you two late?

**Ohioan:** ….. And I think we can end it here…

**Rehearsed statement from everyone present: **_**Please Review!!! It will fuel Ohioan's creative energy flow!!! It also makes her feel warm and happy inside!! Thank you for staying with us to the end!!!**_


	5. Continuation

Wow chapter 5…. Just to make sure that people know, this is the Lenalee before the whole Ark arc, and she was useless. No here she will be able to do something. Also thank you to the over 450 different readers… and 29 reviews? Thank you so much. Now I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I know I know, how could I get a writing block?!?! Ugh!! When I got stuck I just figured I'd send Tyki in to help me out :) So here you are!!

Kanda sat in silence as he contemplated what he should do. But first, he had to figure out if he did love the bean sprout._ Was the whole reason for calling him names to notice me? He thinks of me every day… as do I him. Do I live for this kid?_ Kanda stared down to the boy in his lap. It hurt him to see Allen in pain. His eye was begging to heal itself. Kanda had long since healed his stomach injuries. _Why do they always go for the gut?_ The two boys had seen neither hide nor hair of their captors for a while now. Time had passed, but there was no way to tell how much. Allen stirred in his sleep, mumbling something or other about Komui and too many missions.

The teen was secretly glad that Allen was not having another nightmare. As long as the two stayed physically connected in some way, shape, or form, Allen would have pleasant dreams. It was when Kanda would walk over to the table to get the water or food that Allen would start to scream in anguish. It hurt Kanda in more ways than one; he knew he couldn't help his friend escape from a dream. Thinking that Allen would be fine for a little bit, Kanda got up and stretched. Allen was under the coat again. Only recently was the boy able to sit up on his own. Walking over to the table, Kanda grabbed the bread and water. He heard groans and decided that he should hurry.

"Hey, bean sprout wake up." Kanda shook the boy lightly. Allen didn't respond. "Bean sprout" Still nothing. Kanda did not want it to get to the point to where Allen thought that Kanda was attacking him. If he didn't get Allen awake in the next few seconds then he won't have a choice but to let Allen ride it out. Nothing Kanda did worked at all. And then the tremors came. The boy shook and thrashed. Tears fell. Groans and cries were heard throughout the cell. Little gasps. Yet another flailing with his arms. Kanda could only watch.

Meanwhile…..

"Lenalee we are going to go get them," Lavi said in a hurry. He was looking everywhere but at her. Trying to make sure that no one heard. "I found out where they are." She couldn't let herself believe it. Lenalee was just now accepting that they were dead. Tears fell from pained eyes.

"How will we do it?" she couldn't stop herself. She had to know whether they were alive or not.

"I'm going to go and try to convince some other people. You just keep going about your day, and I'll tell ya the plan once I have everyone ready," he replied quickly. Lenalee nodded and continued her trek to the science department with their coffee. Ever since Allen went missing, nothing is as cheerful. Not even Jerry could be consoled. He doted on Allen with food… of course he missed the little chap.

Elsewhere……

"You getting any better yet, bean sprout?" Kanda asked bluntly.

"Its Allen, Ba-Kanda" Even though the nickname annoyed said teen, he couldn't help but feel happy that Allen could banter back, not to mention eat on his own. The boy quickly polished off the bread that he had, took the pitcher and let himself have a big gulp. Kanda gave the rest of his bread to Allen. The first time this happened Allen had argued with the teen. They kept fighting back and forth, but Kanda unfairly used the advantage of strength to force it into the boy's mouth. Ever since Allen didn't want a repeat, so he just took it and ate it in silence, passing the water to Kanda.

The two sat in silence for a while. The teen couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask. "Bean sprout," he began, "what did you mean when you said you loved me?" Allen looked at the ground finding something of interest there. But no one had a chance to think about it for very long because when Allen looked up, his face went as pale, if not more, than his hair. Instantly Kanda was on alert and quickly looked where the bean sprout was staring.

There stood Tyki, the usual feral smirk in place. "Good evening" within half a second Tyki was in the teen's face. The man backhanded him, which resulted in the cracking of a wall once more. Allen had fled to curl into a ball in the corner. Tyki was amused. He walked over to the frail form before him and grabbed Allen by the hair. Tyki saw the teen still trying to get up from with in the corner of his eye. The man lifted the boy up off his feet and let him dangle there.

Naturally Allen's hands grabbed a hold of the offending hand on his head. _This act again? I wish the boy would give it up and keep his filthy hands off of me._ The Portuguese man rolled his eyes as he lifted up the other hand to wrap around the boy's throat. "Still defying me, boy?" Tyki let Allen's hair go just in time to stop the teen's punch.

With Allen in the chokehold, Kanda wasn't sure how long he would last. After Tyki stopped his punch, he went for a kick, aiming at the older man's ribs. But to no avail, it didn't work. His foot simply went through the man's body._ Goddamn I hate that!! _

"You're not behaving yourself." Tyki said playfully. A butterfly came out from nowhere. "The rule about you staying put still applies." Kanda recognized the butterfly. It was a Tease. He had seen Timcanpy's memories. He knew what it could do. The teen lowered his head in defeat. "I'm happy we have come to an understanding."

Allen was scared out of his wits. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the man off of him._ I knew it was too good to be true._ Tyki moved the boy to the crate. Happy to see that the shackles were still intact, the man made quick work of binding the boy's hands, then his legs so that they were spread for him to see the little hole to be abused. Allen paled.

Within Tyki's peripheral vision he saw Kanda taking steps slowly to try to take the man down. "What have I said? I really hate when someone breaks the rules." Tyki glared at the advancing teen. "Tease," the butterfly came to rest on his palm. His evil hand moved to Allen's chest, and it pushed the butterfly through. "I was being serious. One more, and I will have this golem eat this boy here alive." Kanda fell to his knees.

Tyki turned his attention back to Allen, undid his fly, and smiled. The boy's eyes grew wide with fear. "NO!!" Allen's scream took Tyki off guard. The small frame began to thrash within his bindings, anything to get away._ God, please not this again. Please, please, no. Not again. Not with Kanda here. Just please go away!! No more, no more, no more, no more, no more!!_ Allen's head shook back and forth.

"You never do learn, boy," and on that note, Tyki fully sheathed himself within a millisecond. Allen screamed the loudest he had yet. He felt like he was being ripped in two. Immediately the man started to move at a frivolous pace. Allen's screams grew more and more hoarse. Eventually blood made the friction a little more bearable.

Kanda looked away from the horror of it all**. (1)** He couldn't look at it anymore. He had betrayed Allen, and it nearly killed the teen. _How could I let him touch what's mine?!?_ This thought had startled him _I really do love him, don't I?_ Kanda never thought that it would be possible to love anyone.

Tyki finally came to completion and had left the boy in pieces. "I have tired of you." With that the man stuck his hand into Allen's chest once more. No one had expected that Tyki would pull only the Tease out. The Portuguese man walked away without a word.

Once Kanda was over the initial shock of realizing, 1.) He loved Allen. 2.) Allen was still alive. 3.) Tyki was gone. And 4.) Allen loved Kanda back, he rushed over to Allen's side. The teen fumbled with the key he still harbored in his pocket. Allen fell into Kanda's strong arms, and he carried the frail boy back to their spot by the wall. He wasn't the least bit surprised that Allen had passed out by the time he laid him down, and covered him up.

Meanwhile…

Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Miranda, have all gathered outside of their home. "Everyone understand the plan?" asked Lavi. Each person there nodded his or her head. "Good, let's move out fore they notice we left" Lavi showed emphasis by nodding to the building.

Sorry I never do this, but I have to write it or else I can't continue… I keep getting an image of Naruto popping up out of nowhere, see what is taking place, and then go try something like this to Sasuke… Which then makes me shudder, because Naru just can't top. Unless it's with a chick… I'm so sorry if you came down here to see if it was something you needed to know…

**Ohioan:** I know it's a bit short but I needed to end this chapter here… Be happy that I'm updating this quickly!!!

**Tyki:** I'm bored of this…

**Rhode: **Yeah…. Anyone wanna help me with homework?

**Ohioan/Tyki: **HELL NO

**Allen: ***tears* I'm still weak?

**Ohioan:** Yeah….. but don't worry next chapter you will be rescued!!! I think…

**Kanda: **You think?

**Ohioan: **Depends on how I feel… But I am starting to feel bad for hurting Allen so much…

**Allen:** You SHOULD!!!

**Ohioan: **But look at all the people who read it!!

***Everyone checks the stats page…***

**Lenalee:** I miss Allen!!

**Lavi: **But you have me!

**Krory: **I can't blame her…. *starts to think of Eliade once more…*

***People stare at him, wondering if he will ever get over it….***

**Rhode:** Who's Naruto?

**Ohioan: **Oh just a knucklehead ninja from another show…..

**Rhode: **Tyki, what's a ninja?

**Tyki: **How the hell am I supposed to know?! Now do your damn homework!!

**Rhode: **Your no fun….

**Rehearsed statement from everyone present: **_**Please Review!!! It will fuel Ohioan's creative energy flow!!! It also makes her feel warm and happy inside!! Thank you for staying with us to the end!!!**_


	6. Escape

Wow chapter 6…. I really don't feel like writing the escape… so I know its not too good. And I can't write decent dialogue…. I'm sorry… I'm still new to writing.. And I know Kanda is not in complete character… but I tried!! Please give me feedback… I'm happy that I have people reading, but suggestions help inspire ideas. And ideas help me write. Plus it doesn't help it's the same people… I can tell lots of people are reading!! Please review!!

Staring at the door Kanda tried to think of what they could do now. Allen still hadn't woken up, and no one had brought food or water for far too long. He looked at the hole in his pants where Rhode's dagger had been._ Seems like it was so long ago…_ For a while now the teen had been hearing screams and explosions. He idly wondered if someone was here to rescue them, but he soon pushed it out of his head. Hope was one of the things they could use against you.

Allen stirred in his sleep. Kanda looked down to the sleeping boy in his lap. A hair was in Allen's face obscuring the view. Without a thought Kanda removed the offending strands. _Why do I do stuff like that? This is the brat who… but he has been reduced to a mere… No matter. But, why do I feel the need to protect him?_ The teen had been staring down at the boy, but that didn't mean he was paying attention. Kanda finally noticed that Allen was looking back up at him. Laughter was heard.

"Kanda, you were watching me sleep?" Allen struggled to say through laughter.

"Not really, bean sprout…" Kanda looked away.

"How many times do I have to say its _ALLEN_!!!?" The boy yelled as he sat up. The teen noticed how much the other winced when he moved.

"I'll say it until you're taller than me," Kanda smirked.

"How dare-" but the smaller of the two was cut off by a voice they thought they would never hear again.

"Allen?! Kanda?! Where are you!?!" shouted the voice from the hall.

"Lenalee" Allen breathed.

"In here!!" Kanda yelled toward the door.

"Lavi over here!!" Some shuffling was heard. The two sat in silence wondering what the hell was going on.

"Are ya guys by the door?" Lavi asked.

"Just knock the damn thing down, stupid rabbit!!" Kanda shouted to the door.

"Okie doke!!" And with that the door flew off of its hinges. The longhaired teen stood up quickly to block the debris from hitting Allen.

Lenalee started to tear up at the sight of her friends. She was so happy to see them; she didn't even notice the fact that Allen was nude. However it wasn't like that for the boy, immediately he hid behind Kanda. The teen didn't feel like staying right there so he moved away to pick up the long jacket to toss it to Allen.

Lenalee gasped in shock. She collapsed to her knees. "Allen… wh-what, what happened to you?" After catching the heavy material and covering himself, Allen tried to move to his friend.

"Lenalee" Allen said with his typical smile, "I'm ok." All the girl could do was look up into the boy's eyes. Hers began to tear up some more. "Lenalee lets go home."

"Uh, hey Allen? Are ya gonna be able to walk?" Lavi asked.

"I'm fine, Lavi" the younger assured.

Kanda rolled his eyes and walked out of the cold cell. Lavi walked up to Allen and turned his back to him. The boy didn't want to be a burden, so he stubbornly walked around pulling the bottom of Kanda's coat up so he could walk. However Lavi was stubborn as well, so with a smile he lifted the boy up into his arms effortlessly. _Damn… was he always so light?_

Allen started to struggle, unfortunately for him though, Lavi was a lot stronger. So in order to keep a firm grip on the boy, Lavi flipped Allen into a bridal style position. Allen still wouldn't give up. Through out it all, the boy manages to get free. But as fate would have it, Allen fell headfirst into the cold floor, the last thing he saw was Kanda rushing back in and yelling at Lavi.

**Rhode: **Is this seriously the end of the chapter?!?!

**Ohioan:** Ummm yeah…..

**Tyki: **How sad.

**Allen:** I passed out again?

**Ohioan:** ….. It was your own damn fault!!

**Kanda: **You better put chapter 7 up soon to make up for this one.

**Ohioan: **I know…. I have had some stress lately… but that's no excuse. I just can't concentrate….

**Lavi: **Think ya should take yer meds again?

**Ohioan: **HELL NO!!

**Lenalee:** Guys… Just update soon ok :)

**Ohioan:** I'll try…

**Rehearsed statement from everyone present: **_**Please Review!!! It will fuel Ohioan's creative energy flow!!! It also makes her feel warm and happy inside!! Thank you for staying with us to the end!!!**_


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7… Wow this is longer than I planned… Soo I would love ideas!! Yeah, sorry bout the sucky previous chapter…. I think that this will be the almost last chapter. It may potentially have a sequel, but don't count on it. Ummm onward!!! And by the way thanks for 1000 readers!! It makes me really happy!! Not to mention the 50-some reviews!!

Kanda walked through the Black Order's corridors with the usual frown on his face. He was walking to his room after being checked out by the head nurse, when all of sudden he heard frantic shouts. The teen noticed it came from bean sprouts room. Naturally he went to see what all the noise was all about.

Allen was covered in sweat, his IV had been ripped out, and he was thrashing violently. No one knew what to do. However, to everyone's surprise, Kanda walked up to the younger boy, and slapped him. Allen woke up, (of course who wouldn't) and began to weep. He grabbed on to the closest thing and cried into it. Everyone stared at the two males.

_Why is Allen crying into Kanda's chest?_ Lenalee thought suspiciously. Kanda without knowing what else to do, put his hand on Allen's head. The boy looked up to the teen with tear filled eyes. Seeing his chance to escape, Kanda left. On his walk back to his room there was once again an interruption. Komui wanted a report.

"Kanda please follow me to my office." Reluctantly the teen obliged, he could still hear muffled chaos from Allen's room. "I need you to tell me what had happened, those wounds aren't the norm, and some of them look like branding marks."

The teen looked away quietly. There was a lot that had happened. Although he didn't want to talk about it, he knew it was inevitable.

OOOO

Allen was grateful that everyone was there to visit him. Jerry even brought him some food, making everyone laugh. The boy, of course, ate all of it. At the moment Lavi and Lenalee were in the room. Allen had been curious as to how they were able to get to them for a while now.

"How did you do it?" Allen looked intently at Lavi.

"I have resources." Lavi said without a thought.

"But it was so strange." Lenalee mumbled.

Hearing her, Allen couldn't help but ask, "What was?"

Lavi looked toward the white haired boy. "There was no one there."

"What do you mean no one?" This had Allen's attention.

"I mean the place was deserted. There were no Akuma, and certainly no Noah in sight. It's like they abandoned you two to die there."

Allen looked back down to his sheets. _It was most defiantly strange. It would also explain the stopped visits._ Lenalee looked in concern at the boy. Despite Allen being covered in bandages, she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back," she whispered through her tears. Lavi smiled at the sight and couldn't help but to join her.

"Yeah, welcome back."

"Alright, could you two please leave? I have to change his dressings." The voice of the head nurse startled the three. Both Lavi and Lenalee gave curt nods before shuffling out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Good evening, Head Nurse," Allen greeted politely.

"Good evening to you too. How are you feeling?" she asked him while removing the sheet, and Allen's clothes. The boy changed his position to dangle his feet over the bed.

"Not that bad." The boy smiled as he continued. "Can I leave anytime soon?"

As the Nurse continued undressing the boy from his bandages, inspecting his injuries, she finally replied, "Hmm, I think you need a few more weeks." At this Allen groaned. He hated to be cooped up for too long. He had been in there for a week and a half already.

"But I feel great, you really don't have to trouble yourself…" Allen would have continued if the glare he got didn't scare him so bad.

"Trouble? You think you are troubling me?! This is my job. You guys never let me perform it. Always rushing off back to the battlefield. Do you have any, _any_ idea what kind of condition you were in when you got here?!?! And now you want to leave?! Do you want to ruin all of the work I put into healing you?!" All the boy could do was stare dumbfounded. "Are you going to answer me?!" the Nurse demanded.

"Um… is that a no?" Allen asked quietly.

"Yes that's a no! And don't you dare leave. You will stay here even if I have to tie you to the bed!!" Allen thought she sounded overworked more than anything. So as his answer he simply laid back down once she was done cleaning and wrapping his wounds. "I'm happy you see it my way." She smiled as she walked out.

As Allen lay there he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it was all over. There was a knock at the door and suddenly he felt very tired. Come to think of it he hasn't slept for a while. Before the knocker had a chance to come in Allen had rolled over so that his face was hidden from view. Whoever it was walked in and sat down without a word. The boy stayed still, and breathed acting like he was asleep, it actually happened after a few minutes.

_Running through some sort of tunnel Allen froze hearing a scream. He saw Lenalee out of the corner of his eye, and he immediately turned to go to her. A hand lifted her off of her feet via her hair. She winced in pain. The girl's dark boots had activated. Allen tried to run to her once he realized he wasn't getting any closer_

_Unfortunately the boy found himself lying on his back, hands above his head. He looked at what held him in place. Allen noticed he was tied down to the hospital bed. When he looked back to Lenalee she was gone. Instead in her place was Tyki, and he was closing the distance fast. Allen closed his eyes and fought against the restraints. When he opened them he was yet again in the familiar cell. The man shook Allen, screaming at him to die, with that vice grip on his shoulders._

After Kanda knocked, he walked in to talk to the bean sprout only to find him asleep. The teen took a seat as he waited for him to wake. It didn't take long for Allen to have a nightmare. Kanda noticed when the boy began to shake with fear. He stood up and walked over to the boy. He grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him, yelling for Allen to wake up. He went to slap him but it was too late. The boy began to have the tremors and started to flail his arms about. Kanda had no choice but to alert a nurse, he left long enough to shout out into the hall.

_Tyki tore at the boy's clothing. He let the Tease nibble at his skin. Allen was covered in butterflies. The man before him ordered the Tease to stop. Pieces of the boy's raw skin showed through the blood. The Noah then pulled his legs apart harshly enough to dislocate them. A frightened scream rang throughout the area. Tyki grinned evilly as he entered the boy dry._

The nurses all tried to tie the thrashing boy down to the bed. Kanda wound up helping them in their quest. This was a long one, and no one wanted Allen to be hurt more than he already was. Head Nurse shouted for some unknown drug amount and stuck the needle into Allen's arm Kanda was currently keeping still. Soon enough the boy stilled beneath them, and entered a dreamless state.

Kanda sighed, "This is why you have to wake him up when he starts to shake." With that said the teen walked out of the room with his own bed in mind.

OOOO

**Ohioan: **Well there was 7!!!

**Allen:** I can't catch a break can I?

**Kanda: **This is why you're a stupid bean sprout.

**Allen: **EH?!?!

**Lenalee: **At least everyone is home safe and sound.

**Ohioan:** So true…

**Allen: **This is all your fault… Why such nightmares? *cries*

**Ohioan:** I wanted Tyki back in the story for a last appearance.

**Tyki: **I appreciate that Ohioan, I appreciate that.

**Ohioan: **But now I'm starting to get many more ideas….

**Rhode: **Does it involve me?!

**Ohioan: **Ummm, I don't think so? I'm really not sure.

**Tyki: **Go back to your damn homework!

***Forces her back to her spot***

**Ohioan: **You're so mean to her Tyki!! Homework is no fun!!

**Allen: **Yeah… so mean…

**Kanda:** You're all still sick!!

_**Rehearsed statement from everyone present: **_**Please Review!!! It will fuel Ohioan's creative energy flow!!! It also makes her feel warm and happy inside!! Thank you for staying with us to the end!!!**


	8. Recouperation

Never thought Chapter 8 would come around… Now I want to make it to 10 chapters!! But I also have two other stories I have to write! I hope you guys are happy that I didn't just kill Allen in the first chapter. It would have made it so much easier… Oh well!! Nevertheless the story continues :)

OOOO

Allen opened his eyes slowly. He was alone. He was never alone lately. Taking this chance he got out of bed and began walking to the door. It didn't last for very long. His legs soon turned to jelly and fell out beneath him.

A nearby nurse heard the thump of Allen's fall and walked in to check up on him. When she saw him on the floor she called for the Head Nurse. Allen looked up when he felt the two of them lift him up and back into the bed.

"Is it really that hard for you to stay here?" Head Nurse asked with desperation in her voice. Allen looked up to her with glassy eyes, still a bit under the drugs effects. He just turned is head to stare at a random spot on the opposite side of the room. Other than a few finders with the flu, Allen was the only patient now. She dismissed the other woman and sat beside the boy after tucking him in.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" She asked him as she gently pushed him down to the pillow and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he was under again. She walked out to tend to her other duties once she was sure he was deep asleep.

OOOO

"Tyki!" Rhode cheered, running to her uncle. "I'm bored!! Play with me!!"

The man looked at her with an expression that would make a five-year-old cry. "I'm not here to entertain you Rhode."

"Hey, I've been wondering… Why is it that you kept them alive? All of the other toys you killed." She had a point, and Tyki had been pondering this himself. Rhode looked into her uncle's eyes searching for an answer. After realizing that she wasn't going to get one very soon she ran out to find Lero.

_Why did I take the Tease instead of letting it fester? Was it the same thing that happened to the Earl? How come I couldn't kill him?_ Tyki chuckled, he will soon see if he could or couldn't.

OOOO

Lenalee walked into Allen's room to find him sleeping peacefully. She smiled, happy to see her friend so tranquil. She took a seat in one of the chairs beside the bed and began to read. After thirty pages or so, she noticed Allen began to shake. Wondering what was wrong she leaned over, her hair brushing his nose as she tried to wake him. Calling for help, she began to panic.

"_Hi ya Allen! It's been so long! I miss you!!" Rhode happily said. Allen looked at her in horror. She was in his hospital room. But why?! How did she get in?! The boy went to run, but he couldn't move. He looked down to his hands and they began to melt away._

_The girl before him walked over with a feather. "I wonder how ticklish you are…" She attempted to make him laugh by moving it over various points on his body, especially in the facial area. Rhode laughed as a maniac would. Allen suddenly felt like he was falling off of a cliff. He saw the edge of the rocks coming into view at the bottom, one more second and-_

A scream cried throughout the small room as the boy awoke with a fright. He saw Lenalee first, and she put a soothing hand against his cheek. Her eyes were pained when she looked into his. Allen put on the usual fake smile and said that everything is all right. She didn't believe him.

"You always do this," she said through tears. "Why do you always put the burden on yourself? You're so selfish Allen. You won't let me help you…" She turned her gaze to the floor hiding beneath her bangs, taking her hands back into her lap where she sat. "Why won't you let me in? Aren't we friends?" She looked at him intensely with eyes full of emotion. "Will you ever accept me?!"

Allen wasn't sure what to do. He looked to the floor, trying to find an answer. Then as if on cue, Lavi waltzed in. He took one look at Lenalee and then to the boy's guilty face.

"Allen! You made her cry!!" Lavi exclaimed loud enough for the whole order to hear. Those walking past his door in the hall glared at him.

"It's not like that! I swear Lavi!!" The boy tried to defend himself, he still wasn't sure what was going on. They both heard a sad laughter coming from the girl.

Komui walked in then, and asked to have some alone time with Allen. The red head ushered the pig-tailed girl out of the room. Once they were gone the branch head turned to Allen. "How are you feeling Allen?"

Allen, being who he was, put on the same smile, "I'm feel perfect. Do you know when they will let me out?"

Komui sat in the chair his sister was in before continuing, "Well, you would be able to go now, but…"

"But?" Allen asked curious. Buts are never a good thing.

"But, you have been having terrible nightmares. Not to mention you flinch whenever someone reaches out to you." The boy's eyes went wide.

"They really aren't that bad-"

"Don't you dare try to turn this around. Do you realize every time you get one of those things we have to sedate you?" The man's eyes were dark and serious, and it scared Allen.

"I'm fine, really."

Komui chuckled as he rubbed a tear from his eye. "Lenalee is right. You're too damn selfish for your own good." The man stood up, and turned to leave. "You're not getting a single mission until you get over this." Allen attempted to protest but he was cut off by Komui's next statement. "This is final." As the man walked out, the boy simply looked down in defeat.

OO~TWO WEEKS LATER~OO

People came and went for the rest of the day. All of the injuries had healed, and he had free reign to move around. But because of the nightmares, Allen was not allowed to sleep in his room. He also had to have an escort, just to be sure that he didn't sleep anywhere else. At the moment it was Kanda, and the teen was not happy about this one bit.

Allen stared at Kanda while he meditated. It was beginning to get on the teen's nerves. With the boy there it was very hard for the other to concentrate. One phrase kept popping into his head and wouldn't leave him alone._ I love you._ It's what Allen had said to him in the confines of that cell. Said boy was in the corner playing with Timcanpy. Soon enough Allen got loud.

"Bean sprout!!" Kanda yelled standing up. "Be quiet and sit down." The boy glared at the teen, but he did what he was told.

"You've been at this for 2 hours, when will you be done?" Allen was bored out of his mind.

Kanda gave up. "Since you can't seem to stay quite, why don't we go get some food." Immediately the white haired boy lit up. Kanda almost let a smile out. Instead he settled for watching said boy run ahead with Tim.

OOOO

**Ohioan: **Aww everything is so happy :)

**Allen:** You're not going to get rid of the nightmares are you….

**Ohioan: **I have good use for them.

**Kanda: **Why do I have to watch him?!

**Ohioan: **Isn't he winning you over?

**Kanda: ***blush* No.

**Rhode: **Can I play with Allen again soon?

**Ohioan: ** I thought it was you giving him nightmares… O.o

**Rhode: **Yeah.. but I want to hold him too!!

**Tyki: **Rhode, behave.

**Rhode: **You're no fun!!

**Tyki: **It's not in the job description to be fun.

**Ohioan: **Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!!

**Rehearsed statement from everyone present: **_**Please Review!!! It will fuel Ohioan's creative energy flow!!! It also makes her feel warm and happy inside!! Thank you for staying with us to the end!!!**_


	9. Perfect

**Well here we go chapter 9…. Sorry it took so damn long to update, I haven't had much inspiration, plus I started working finally!! Oh some Yaoi in this too!! So there is your warning!! Don't come crying to me. And yes this story will be ending with this chapter, I'm getting really bored of it :) I'm terribly sorry if this is a rushed crappy ending… so I threw in the lemon to make it up to you!! Hopefully….**

**OOOO**

**Allen lay in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. He missed his own room. He missed his bed. He missed Kanda. **_**Wait what?! Why would I miss that jerk? **_**Allen sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. **_**Is it because I love him? Do I really love him?**_** As if on cue the Japanese teen walked into the room with Mugen in his hand.**

**Kanda had expected Allen to be asleep at this time… he always was. But being who he was and too stubborn to just walk back out, he sat down on the chair next to the bed, and glared at the boy.**

"**What do you need Kanda?" Allen asked curiously. Feeling his resolve begin to waver Kanda looked away, and gave his usual answer.**

"**Nothing." There was no way he could ask him now.**

"**Now, Kanda, your not doing your part to keep up your end of the conversation. What did you come here for in the middle of the night?" Allen gave a light smile expecting an answer.**

"**Che." Was all that Kanda was willing to say. He still couldn't just swallow his pride and say what he needed to ask. The two sat in silence for twenty minutes or so, a very awkward silence at that too.**

**Growing impatient with himself Kanda finally stood and made to leave. However, he was stopped when Allen's hand reached for the fabric on his jacket and tugged him back. Kanda looked down to the boy, but Allen had already looked away with a blush on his pale features.**

**With another tug Allen got Kanda to sit on the bed. With out even thinking about what he was about to say, Kanda said, "Does this have anything to do with what you said back in the cell?" The teen couldn't believe what he mentioned.**

**Allen simply looked into Kanda's eyes. He didn't know what was coming over himself, but Allen wouldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. Unsure of himself, the boy moved his human hand up to the teen's slightly shocked face.**

**Kanda unconsciously put his hand over Allen's. The teen leaned down and crashed his lips over the boy's. Kanda pushed the other back so that he was lying down. Hands tangled in hair, a tongue moved against a smaller lower lip asking for entrance. When it wasn't given a hand moved to the younger's crotch and caused the boy to gasp out of shock. Seizing the opportunity, the teen moved his tongue into the boy's mouth, and a battle began to wage for dominance.**

**After a few minutes the rousing round ended with Kanda wining and both broke apart for air. Breathing deeply the two looked into the others eyes. Allen was flushed and bright red. Kanda was as well but if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have seen it.**

**The teenager stood up and made to walk out the door, but halfway he turned around, his features seemed slightly softer when he looked towards the white haired boy. "Go to sleep, Allen," and he walked away.**

**The blush deepened as realization dawned on him. Kanda said good night. But more importantly; he said his name. Allen fell asleep without any worries, leading to **_**pleasant**_** dreams for a change.**

**OOOO**

After a few weeks without nightmares, Allen was cleared to go on missions again. His first one was with Kanda, and the boy was not about to waste the chance. Every night the teen had come to his bedside, they would talk or kiss passionately. However whenever it started to turn into more, the Japanese would simply say, "Another time," then he would get up and leave.

This time, Kanda couldn't run.

With intense determination echoing in his eyes, Allen decided he would confront the teen whilst they were on the train on the way home.

OOOO

Kanda sat staring out the window. All he wanted was to get back to the order and get something to eat. Completely unaware of the boy's internal dialogue across the seat from himself. Allen still with the determination he felt a day or so ago, he moved to confront the teen. When Kanda looked toward the person who had captivated his heart, he saw that they were nose to nose.

Before he knew it Allen pulled the raven into a bruising kiss. Kanda immediately began to focus on dominating it. The larger of the two started to push forward making the boy go backwards and into his seat once more.

Seeing as to how there were still two more days until they would reach their destination, Allen began to remove the teens shirt.

Kanda broke the kiss, and looked down at his boyfriend. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I have been waiting forever!! I don't know how you could have possibly waited this long." The cursed boy looked up to his near lover.

"Well, I didn't want you to get scared… After what… Tyki… did to you…" Kanda looked away when he said this, nervous that the memories would frighten his adorable companion.

"That was then, this is now." To emphasize his point, Allen unzipped the fly on Kanda's pants and gave a light rub on the soft fabric still caging his new toy. Allen had no shame to admit it. He wanted this. Bad.

The Japanese teen let out a small groan. Looking over at the door to be sure that it was locked, Kanda saw Tyki. Immediately the raven pushed Allen to the floor behind him and made to grab Mugen. As soon as he looked away, Tyki was gone.

"What the hell?!" yelled the pissed off boy.

"Che" was the only response Allen would ever get. Putting Mugen back in place, Kanda moved to the boy and wraps his arms around him. Allen not sure of what happened could only put his arm around the teen. However his black arm moved down and slipped past Kanda's boxer briefs. Gripping the base of the teen's erection, Allen smiled.

Feeling the rough skin on his sensitive cock, Kanda let a lengthy groan fall from his lips when the boy gave a few hard yanks. Licking his lips Allen went to his knees and pulled off the rest of the ravens bottoms. Hissing at the cold air on his pulsating member, the teen looked down in time to witness his snow haired angel take in his entire length.

Another moan was drawn out as his hands tangled in snowy hair. The boy easily took the member into his awaiting mouth. Unconsciously pulling Allen's hair whenever a sensitive spot was touched, Kanda groaned out his responses as silently as he could, unfortunately it was nowhere near quiet.

Allen moved Kanda slowly to the seat. Once seated, the boy began to strip the raven of his shirt. He looked up and expected the teen to complain, but instead he saw that he was losing control. Kanda's eyes were shut tight, and his teeth were digging into his lower lip. Giving one last major suck, a hot, white, sticky substance fired into his mouth at an alarming pace.

While Kanda was distracted by his high, the boy began to strip himself of his offending clothes. Looking toward Allen, the raven barely registered that they were completely naked. When he did however, he moved over to his lover and towered over him.

Allen laid sprawled slightly on the floor, Kanda over him, and putting all of the weight on his hands on either side of the boy's head. One black arm, and one pale one came up to wrap themselves around the teens neck. Lifting himself up to the ravens ear, Allen whispered, "Take me."

From the position they were in, and the words the boy had just breathed, made Kanda's member grow. Kissing the angel before him, the raven had to ask one more time if he was sure. With the confirmation, the teen put his fingers on Allen's lips. The boy moved his tongue out to stroke one. Lifting his head up slightly, he took one digit into his mouth and sucked. Letting go of that one, a white head moved to start sucking on the middle.

Kanda, who had gotten a blowjob not too long ago, could not help but to imagine something larger replacing those fingers. A groan was accidentally released, and pale gray-blue eyes looked up to him in lust.

Allen let go of the last finger and laid his head back down. Looking up to his lover, the boy nodded his head for the raven to start. Moving his hand down from his angels jaw and tracing various muscles as he made his way down to the entrance. Circling the puckered hole with a slick index finger, Kanda pushed it in.

Allen too far lost to a different hand roaming his body didn't feel the first intrusion. The second was barely noticeable. When the teen began to scissor those two, the boy began to squirm. Screwing his eyes when the pain of the third finger pushed against the muscle, Allen arched his back.

Kanda closed in for a kiss when he began to thrust his digits in and out of the stretched space. Striking the boys sweet spot, Kanda felt more than heard Allen moaning. Darting his tongue into the boy's mouth, the teen removed his hand to replace it with something else. Putting the head at the entrance Kanda broke the kiss and looked into the orbs that he could lose himself in.

Allen nodded one more time. The raven dove down for another lip-swelling kiss as he thrust inside to the hilt. The boy let out a slight scream in pain, but it was silenced by the teen mouth. Reaching under Kanda's arms to wrap around his back, Allen dug his nails into the teens flesh. The raven winced when the black fingernails dug into him like knives.

Outside of the train cabin Toma kept playing cards attempting to ignore the sounds coming from within the locked doors.

OOOO

**Ohioan: **Finally its done. Now I can cross it off of the list :)

**Tyki: **I think you left some questions regarding me and Rhode

**Rhode: **Yeah!!

**Ohioan: **At this point I don't care anymore. I'm very bored of writing it… and I can't remember for the life of me what the plans I had were.

**Allen: **So happy ending?

**Ohioan:** Just do that I don't have to mess with it again, yes. Happy ending. You don't die.

**Kanda: **At least it wasn't so bad this time around….

**Ohioan: **I know it wasn't. You better not say it was. After all I did let you have head didn't I?

**Kanda: **Che

_**Rehearsed statement from everyone present: Please review!! It will fuel Ohioan's creative energy flow!! It also makes her feel warm and happy inside!!! Thank you for reading until the end!!**_


End file.
